vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vána
Summary Vána is the younger sister of Yavanna and the wife of Oromë. In her dwellings were gardens filled with golden flowers, though Vána often came to the forests of Oromë. Like her sister, Vána had great control over life, and the growing things of the world was a lover of nature and life. Vána has great influence over the flora and fauna of Middle-earth, especially flowers, which she was deeply associated with thus Vána was also known as the "Queen of Flowers." When the Tulkas and Nessa (Her sister-in-law) were married on the Isle of Almaren (The first dwelling of the Valar) Nessa (Known as the Swift and sister of Oromë) with her flowers. During the Days of the Two Trees of Valinor, Arien (Before she was charged with carrying the Sun through the sky) had served Vána, tending to the golden flowers of Vána's gardens and watering them with bright dews from Laurelin, the tree from where the Sun eventually came from. Melian was another Maia who initially served Vána, though before she eventually departed for Middle-earth, just like Arien had "Departed" into Ilmen. Vána was said to be among the Valar, who, after the departure of the Ñoldor back to Middle-earth, was glad to have their ancient land back. Like her sister-in-law Nessa, Vána was said to also sing and danced along with her maidens. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Vána, the Ever-Young Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Female Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Valier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy), Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (As one of the Valar, she either created or has conceptual-level control over her concept. Presumably flowers, in this case), Acausality (Likely Type 4; Exists and can interact in the Timeless Halls just like the rest of the Ainur) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Varda), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom control aspects of the universe, and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. She should be at least somewhat comparable to Morgoth, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia counterparts) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and is best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Comparable to Varda) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Comparable to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar, she has unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Nessa has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given she is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt she can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Vána had authority and control over one aspect of nature, though that aspect was neither confirmed nor specified. Still, it is very likely she has some measure of control over life and nature (Especially flowers), like her sister. Her exact powers, however, in all likelihood are not made for combat. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). However, given Vána's nature as a spirit of life, it is unlikely that she would take the time to look through the past and future, unlike Ainur such as Melian. Still, she no doubt possesses this power. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Vána possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form she desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Vána had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Valier Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2